El Diario Secreto de Puck
by Annette C. K
Summary: A los 76 años, Puck es un hombre de aquella edad como todos los otros, tiene hijos, nietos y una esposa. El problema es que ella no recuerda que él es su esposo. Para hacerla recordar, Puck tiene un viejo Diario con la historia de sus vidas. Es mi versión de The Notebook de Nicholas Sparks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del autor:**_

**Bueno, como dije en la descripción, esta es una versión de Glee de uno de mis libros (Y película) favoritos. Esta pareja (Puck y Quinn), me recuerdan mucho a Allie y a Noah, no solo porque Puck se llame "Noah", sino porque a pesar de todo, según mi punto de vista, pelean mucho, se gritan, pero de una u otra manera, se aman y estoy 100% segura de que al final terminarán juntos en un asilo de ancianos como Noah y Allie :).**

**No soy la dueña de Glee y mucho menos de The Notebook.**

* * *

**1**

**Mi vida después de la preparatoria, yo a los 76 años.**

-Hola, señor Puckerman –dijo la enfermera, con rasgos asiáticos, cabello liso y negro.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está? –dije con esperanza.

-Igual que siempre. No recuerda nada –dijo la enfermera de un suspiro. Ella nos conocía desde hace años, antes de que todo esto pasara, pero ¿Ya qué? Sólo hace falta un milagro. Ese milagro siempre pasaba, pero cada vez era más difícil. En poco tiempo ya se olvidaría de todo, todo lo que fuimos, todo lo que no fuimos, nuestros amigos, nuestros enemigos. Nuestro pasado y nuestro presente. En dentro de poco ella olvidaría una vida entera, llena de sufrimiento, pasión, odio y amor. Es joven, y que olvide todo realmente duele. Nos costó tanto llegar a dónde estamos y ya no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo. No recuerda que alguna vez se casó con un tal Noah Puckerman, tuvo hijos de los que ya ni se acuerda, tales como Beth. Su "cosa perfecta", su amada hija que ya olvidó, al igual que a mí, y al resto de nuestra familia.

A mis 76 años me siento muy afortunado de seguir con mi vida tal cual como era antes, claro, ya no tengo mi mohicano. Pero sigo con mis amigos de la preparatoria, aunque algunos ya nos hayan dejado como, Finn, Mercedes, Mike y Artie, que fue el primero, a los 46 años. Una perdida terrible. Santana volvió a ser la de siempre, siempre está insultando a todos. Tiene fama de vieja gruñona. Brittany sigue igual de tonta, aunque es adorable verla hablar con "Artie". Rachel, sigue siendo actriz aunque vive con la pena de la muerte de Finn que fue hace un par de meses. Tina está bien, aunque su problema con la diabetes empeora a cada momento. Sam tuvo que luchar contra el cáncer de próstata, al igual que Finn, aunque Finn no tuvo la misma suerte de Sam. Kurt y Blaine están relativamente bien, son los más sanos de nosotros junto a Rachel, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? ¡Nada!

Extraño ser joven, poder lo que quiera cuando quisiera, con quién fuera… y no tener que tomar viagra para tener sexo con mujeres ¡Eso es humillante! Pero es agradable tener mi edad, ver a tus nietos y a los hijos de tus nietos. Es realmente extraño.

Aún recuerdo cuando estaba en la preparatoria, ¡era el paraíso! Pero ¿ya qué? Soy viejo y mi vida no dejó una huella en la historia como pretendía. Soy o más bien era administrador de un viñedo, los vinos son muy buenos. Ahora Ann es la administradora, Beth es la que distribuye las cosas y Almendra es la que se encarga de las cosechas y todo eso.

Rachel, tiene dos hijas, Paz, Barbra, las dos de Finn. Santana tiene dos hijos con ¿Brittany? así son las cosas, se llaman Lucy –por Quinn- y Ronald. Tina y Mike, tuvieron dos hijas llamadas Amy e Ysabella. Kurt y Blaine tienen un hijo llamado Ryan. Artie se casó con Sugar y tuvieron tres hijos a los que llamaron Heather, Vanessa y Kevin. Sam, no tuvo hijos por alguna razón desconocida. En cambio, Quinn y yo tuvimos, tres; Beth, Ann y Almendra. Almendra es la única casada, está casada con Harry, y tienen una hija llamada Esther. Ann, la menor, tiene un novio llamadoAsa, están apunto de casarse. Beth, se casó y tiene dos hijos, James y Noah, ambos nombres en mi honor.

-Quinn, tiene visitas –dijo suavemente la enfermera. Tocando una puerta gigante donde estaba ella. Entonces la abrió, y pude ver una habitación blanca y bastante grande.

Estaba iluminada por la luz del sol, que provocaba una ceguera de tres segundos. Después de el tiempo dado y que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, pude ver los antiguos muebles; una mesa que data de 1888, heredada por parte de su madre. Una cama, que tenía un cobertor blanco, varios cuadros hechos por ella y, en una parte muy apartada, una foto tomada por Mercedes el día que nació Beth.

-¿Quién es? –dijo respondió Quinn volteándose- ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Es Noah Puckerman, y viene a leerle algo –dijo la enfermera.

-¡Dile que no lo quiero ver!

-Umm… Quinn, soy yo –dije sonriendo-. Vine a leer, cómo siempre… ¿Por qué no vamos afuera a dar un paseo mientras te leo?

-Yo a usted no lo conozco –dijo ella fríamente.

Al escucharla, sentí como si algo se partiera dentro de mí. La chica que siempre amé y se convirtió en mi esposa ya no me recordaba. Tragué saliva y la quedé mirando.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mientras le leo, señorita Fabray?

-¡No quiero!

-Vamos, Quinn. Estoy segura que lo que el señor Puckerman le leerá, es… una historia muy bella –dijo Ysabella, la hija de Mike, ella era la enfermera-. Habla de…

-No arruines la sorpresa, Ysabella –dije con una risita-. Entonces, Quinn. ¿Viene?

-E-Está bien… -dijo ella resignada.

Le tomé la mano, no era lo mismo para ella. Pero para mi… sentí cosas que no se podrían describir. Tomaba la mano de la mujer que amaba, y siempre sería mía… sólo que ella no sabía.

-Entonces, Quinn. Hábleme de usted –dije mirándola-. Supongo que tiene una historia maravillosa.

-Bueno, soy Quinn Fabray.

-¿Enserio? Que lindo nombre –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Yo soy Noah Puckerman, si mal lo recuerdo fuimos amigos en la escuela.

-Creo que usted habla de otra Quinn Fabray. Yo no conozco a ningún Noah Puckerman.

-Oh. En ese caso creo que la confundí –dije con algo de tristeza-. Lo siento mucho, Quinn –suspiré.

-No se preocupe –dijo con delicadeza-. Puede empezar a leer.

-Oh, si, si, claro. Bueno, ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos mirando la laguna? –dije señalando una banca que estaba en aquel lugar.

-Está bien.

Ambos nos sentamos en aquella banca. Yo la miré con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. La extraño…

-Entonces, empecemos –dije.

Ella me miró atentamente y empecé a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Puck conoce a Quinn**

Puck había llegado a la casa de Finn hacía horas, para ayudar a decorar la casa para su fiesta, ambos esperaban ese día con ansias, serían los 15 de Finn y se habían propuesto hacer la fiesta más grande que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar. Extrañamente seguían una tradición latina que Santana López les había enseñado "Al cumplir los 15 años en Latino América demuestra que ya te convertiste en un adolescente, o algo así", y como Santana cumplía 15 años cinco días después que Finn, ambos decidieron celebrar sus cumpleaños el mismo día. El punto era hacer una mega fiesta.

-¿Listo todo? –dijo Santana, una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, entrando por la puerta del patio.

-Casi –dijo Puck bajando de una mesa-. ¿Cuántas personas invitaste?

-Unas cuantas personas… como 50 –dijo la latina.

-Espera, tenemos los mismos amigos… aunque… según Facebook vienen 100 –dijo Finn saliendo de la casa con tres vasos de agua.

-Santo Facebook –dijo Santana riendo-. Mientras más grande mejor, ¿No creen?

-Facebook lo dice todo, Santana –dijo Puck tomando un vaso de agua-. Oye, ¿Vino Brittany?

-No tarda en llegar –le respondió Santana-. Oh, y chicos, debo presentarles alguien –agregó.

-¿A quién?

-Una chica nueva, está en las porristas. Llegó en Abril, y Sue la unió al equipo en menos de lo que pensaría cualquiera. Es simpática.

-¿Quinn Fabray? –dijo Finn.

-La misma. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es mi novia…

-¿Ah si? Genial, ¿Desde cuando?

-Mayo.

-Increíblemente, no tengo la menor idea de quién es –dijo Puck riendo-. ¿Es linda?

-Puck, es MI novia.

-Ah, es tu… oh… disculpa, Finnster –se disculpó Puck.

-Sí, como sea. ¿A qué hora llegaba Brittany? –dijo Finn sin preocuparse de Puck.

-Más tarde, ¡Finn!

En eso entró la chica rubia con rasgos Holandeses, era Brittany Pierce, una gran amiga de Puck y Santana. La chica vivía en su propio mundo, creía en unicornios, pegasos y esas cosas por el estilo.

-Hola.

-¡Brittany! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –dijo Santana abrazando a la rubia, quién era su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, problemas en el _unicorniomóvil_ –contestó su amiga.

-¿_Unicorniomóvil_? –dijo Puck riendo.

-Sí, es como el _Batimovil_, pero con unicornios. Por favor, ¡es fácil! –respondió la rubia.

-No compares a los superhéroes con tus niñerías, Brittany –comentó Finn disgustado.

-Chicos, tenemos 15 años y miren por lo que peleamos –dijo Puck algo enojado al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos-. Sobre superhéroes.

-Okay, señor maduro –dijo Santana-. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algunas cosas?

Puck, resignado tomó una bicicleta y fue a comprar. En el camino vio una chica rubia, prácticamente perfecta para él. Estatura normal, rubia, delgada y linda. La chica le dirigió una mirada tierna, o así la tomó él. Lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió. Puck la quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que… ¡PUM! Se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte. Puck había chocado contra un poste de luz. Se escucharon algunas risas de parte de algunos peatones. En ese momento, Puck sintió que unas manos muy suaves lo tomaban del brazo. "Tiene que ser ella", pensó. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio a una chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Puck puso los ojos en blanco. La chica lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le limpió la poca sangre que tenía en el rostro. Puck conocía a la muchacha, la había visto varias veces en su templo, ya que ambos practicaban la misma religión. También la había visto en la escuela, ella era objeto de sus bromas, ya que la chica le causaba risa.

-¡Me duele! -gritó.

-Vamos, Noah. No duele tanto. ¡Es sólo agua! -respondió la chica.

- ¿Y-Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Vamos a la misma clase de Inglés...

- ¿Ah si? -dijo Puck perplejo-. No te había visto.

-Nos sentamos juntos, y vamos al mismo templo. Además me copias mis exámenes, me lanzas granizados todos los días y me haces bromas.

- ¿Y aún así me ayudas? Si yo fuera tú, me hubiera dejado en el suelo. Muchas chicas dicen que sería perfecta comida para los buitres -comentó entre risas

-Bueno, no se equivocan... -susurró la chica. Puck frunció el ceño-. Por cierto, soy Rachel Berry

-No me interesaba saberlo, Rachel Berry -respondió Puck con crueldad.

-Pues parecía que antes te interesaba -lo miró confusa-. Y te debería interesar, porque llegare a ser una de las personas mas famosas del mundo -Terminó la frase con superioridad. Ambos cambiaron su humor tan repentinamente como si el viento se hubiera llevado el momento anterior.

En ese momento, Puck miró alrededor para ver si la chica de la cual creía haberse enamorado estaba por ahí. Suspiró con decepción. La joven se había ido. Al devolver la mirada se dio cuenta de que Rachel seguía ahí y la miro con un poco de desprecio.

-¿Sigues aquí? Hay algo que te retenga. Ummmmm… ¿_Barry_? -le dijo como escupiendo un insulto. A ella se le prendió la mirada.

-Berry, Rachel Berry. Y no ya me iba -Puck la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Y a mi que con qué tu nombre? Con tu fastidiosa presencia me basta -se giró rápidamente y tomó su bicicleta siguiendo su rumbo. Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta y enfurecida por haberlo ayudado.

Unas horas después, empezó la fiesta. Puck estaba en la puerta con una lista de invitados. A un lado estaban los invitados de Santana y en el otro los de Finn.

-Es un poco confuso… ¿Qué pasa si Finn y Santana me invitaron? ¿Debo partirme por la mitad? –dijo Brittany que estaba junto a Puck con la lista de invitados de Santana.

-Brittany, tú tienes la lista de invitados de Santana. Tienes que ver quién entra –respondió Puck algo molesto-. Mira, si no sabes quién es alguna persona me avisas, ¿Sí?

-Está bien.

Pasaron largos minutos de "Sufrimiento" para el pobre Puck por las constantes preguntas de Brittany. Tales como "Este chico dijo que se llamaba Harry Potter. ¿Lo dejo pasar?" o "¿Aquiles Baeza está en la lista?". Eso siguió por una hora hasta que vio a la chica que vio en la calle.

-¿N-Nombre? –dijo nervioso.

-Quinn Fabray –dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y con tanta elegancia que hacían que Puck sintiera cosas. Cosas que no sentía con cualquier chica.

-¡Puck, Puck! ¿Broke A. Legg está en la lista? –dijo Brittany.

-Si, si como sea… -dijo desinteresado en Brittany.

Quinn rió con elegancia, besó la mejilla de Puck y se fue con Finn, este la besó frente a Puck. Quinn miró al joven Puck y se fue a otro lugar con su novio. En eso llegó la ex-novia de Puck, Santana. Ella lo miró y se fue donde Brittany.

Varios minutos después, Puck, muy aburrido, dejó que cualquiera pudiera pasar. Entre ellos, Rachel Berry y otros chicos que ni ella conocía.

Buscó por todas partes a Quinn y Finn. Hasta que los vio juntos en un bacón "¿Qué hago para llegar ahí sin que Finn se de cuenta?", pensó. Miró a todas partes intentando encontrar alguna forma de llegar a aquel lugar. Segundos después vio un árbol que daba al techo "Es mi única opción. Vamos Puck, tu puedes. Todo por Quinn", se dijo. Entonces saltó al techo sin mayor precaución. En cuanto subió intentó caminar sobre él, pero resbaló y empezó a caer como en una resbaladilla. Muchas personas veían lo que pasaba. Se escuchaban gritos de partes de las chicas. Los chicos miraban a Puck diciendo "¡Salta! ¡Salta!". Fueron segundos muy largos para Puck quien seguía cayendo hasta que logró agarrarse de algo, pero el pobre colgaba desde la parte mas alta de la casa de tres pisos.

-¿Estás loco, Puck? ¡Te vas a caer! –gritó Santana.

-¡No! ¿Enserio? –gritó Puck con ironía.

Entonces se escuchó un grito de Quinn que estaba a unos metros de él. Puck la miró e intentó acercarse a ella. Lo logró.

-¿Puck? ¡Baja de ahí ahora! –le ordenó Finn.

-Sí, si quieres que se mate –dijo Quinn preocupada-. ¡Trae una escalera! –gritó la chica mirando a Puck. Finn obedeció y salió de la habitación.

Puck esperó unos segundos a que Finn estuviera lejos y no escuchara nada. Entonces dijo:

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –respondió ella molesta.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo Puck. Seguía colgando del techo.

-Porque ¿No quiero? –se burló la chica. Al escucharla Puck dejó caer una mano. Quinn gritó.

-¡Maldición me resbalo! –gritó Puck.

-Está bien, saldré contigo –se rindió la chica.

-No lo hagas por complacerme…

-No. Sí quiero.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-¡QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!

-Bien, bien. Saldremos. No te desesperes –dijo Puck saltando al balcón.

-Tú eres un idiota –dijo Quinn con los brazos cruzados-. Lo tenías todo calculado.

-Para ser sincero sí –mintió.

-Okay, ¿qué te parece si bajamos?

-Está bien –dijo sonriendo.

Ambos bajaron y fueron al patio, donde estaban todos. Entonces Quinn se acercó a él, miró a todas partes y lo besó. Puck impresionado le devolvió el beso. Pero no se había percatado que la chica le había desabrochado el pantalón. Apenas la rubia se alejó de él, le bajó los pantalones y lo empujó en la piscina. Finn los vio y se acercó molesto.

-¿Por qué besaste a mi novia?

-Ella me besó. –respondió él saliendo de la piscina.

-¿E-Eso es cierto? –dijo enojado Finn.

-No ¿Cómo crees? ¡Es Puckerman de quién hablamos, Finn! –mintió ella.

-Tienes razón, Quinn. –dijo Finn.

Puck los miró furioso. ¿Cómo podía ser que su mejor amigo le creía a su novia y no a él? Indignado, Puck se dirigió a Finn.

-¿Con que eso es lo que piensas de mi, Hudson? -Finn sin comprender lo que quería decir miro a Quinn y ella se mantuvo fuera del asunto apartándose. -¡Respóndeme! -le dijo cada vez mas enojado.

-¡Pues eso es lo que demuestras ser! Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos crean eso de ti… -dijo Finn, quien minutos después, arrepentido de sus palabras se dirigió a Puck con mirada triste- P-Perdón Puck, Y-Yo no quería decir eso -Puck lo recibió como un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Pues ya lo hiciste!... -miro a todos.- ¿Así que así es como me creen? ¿Que acaso creen que no tengo alma o algo así? -Nadie respondió previniendo alguna consecuencia y se produjo un silencio bastante largo e incomodo. Puck los miró con desprecio y se fue. Quinn lo quedó mirando arrepentida, se mordió el labio y siguió bailando.

Al otro día, Puck estaba en su casa descansando, cuando recibió un llamado de un celular desconocido. El chico miró el teléfono y lo tiró en el sillón desinteresado. Recibió tres llamadas de aquel número, ninguna vez contestó. Hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, él disgustado fue a abrir. Entonces vio a Quinn, esta lo abrazó, él la miró sorprendido. Tanta era su sorpresa que ni siquiera se limitó a abrazarla, sólo la miraba con cara de idiota.

-Perdóname, Puck. No debí haber hecho eso. Soy una tonta –dijo ella llorando.

-Por favor, Quinn, no llores –le dijo Puck intentando calmarla-. Creo que igual fue mi culpa. No debí haberte besado… sólo que…

-¿Sólo que qué?

-Creo que eres muy… ¿linda? –al escuchar eso, Quinn se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

-Y tú estás loco.

-Tal vez… ¿Viniste aquí por nuestra cita? –dijo mirándola.

-¿Cita? ¿Qué cita?

-La que aceptaste anoche.

-Ah, esa cita –dijo ella disgustada-. No saldré contigo, si eso es lo que quieres, Puckerman. Tengo a Finn, y soy feliz con él. Vine a pedirte disculpas, y nada más. Por cierto, me voy –agregó ella volteándose.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Puck agarrando a Quinn del brazo, la chica se volteó rápidamente. Entonces la besó. La chica le devolvió el beso con ternura. Entonces ambos entraron a la casa.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y se olvidaron de las consecuencias que esto les podía traer.


End file.
